The Hallmark of Pediatric science is to recognize and remedy those adverse genetic and environmental influences that can limit the capacity of a child to achieve his/her greatest potential. The goal will require the successfu training of a cadre of pediatrician/scientists who can bring the excitement and technology of modern basic science to improve our understanding of normal developmental events and to those abnormalities of development that continue to result in injury, handicaps and death. The theme of this application, Developmental Adaptation, has unique relevance to Pediatrics. It encompasses normal developmental biology and physiology and the adaptation of the fetus and child to insult occurring during the period of development. The faculty of the program will include a primary faculty in the Department of Pediatrics working closely with an institution-wide resource faculty comprised of pediatrician/scientists, cellular and molecular biologists, neuroscientists, and geneticists who, together with the primary faculty, will guide the young investigators selected for support by this program. The research environment for the four young faculty selected to participate in our Program will be carefully reviewed by the program Advisory Committee with the full recognition that the quality of the environment will ultimately define the success of the program. Laboratories of the Primary and Resource Faculty in the Department of Pediatrics, Yale Center for Molecular Medicine and other departments will serve as the sites for facult research development. The research experience will be enhanced by the educational and programmatic components that will provide an ongoing forum for research interaction of young faculty. We have defined a core laboratory that will support the tissue culture and transgenic mouse needs for a number of investigators whom we have identified as being potential candidates for this program. These specific core facilities combined with the resources of the Primary and Resource Faculty will provide a broad spectrum of scientific investigation to support this program. The Department of Pediatrics provides a large base of training opportunitie including several NIH supported training grants, an NIH funded Children's Clinical Research Center and a highly interactive research oriented faculty A CHRC at Yale will provide an outstanding milieu for interaction, collaboration, and the continued scientific development of young faculty.